Himalaya,Twig, and Thomas
NOTE: this is my fanfic and plz don't edit unless for grammar purposes Also: DON'T JUDGE ME ON LIKING THOMAS It was a normal day in the small village on the border of the IceWing and SandWing kingdoms. This small village was home to DriftWings and IceWings, and also inhabited the two great friends which are Twig the Driftwing, and Himalaya the IceWing. Both were orphaned at a very young age, and made friends at a very young age. Twig likes finding things that seem interesting, such as an oddly colored rock. Himalaya likes to use her frostbreath on things, fly, and be with Twig. Twig found a very strange object in a pile of snow and went back to his and Himalaya's house. Himalaya was eating some soup when Twig busted into the house. "I was starting to wonder when you were coming back," Himalaya said. "I don't really care when I come back to the house," Twig said. "But you must see what I found!" Twig held up a purple object that looked like a TV remote. It was made of stone and had two buttons on it. The top button said PYRRHIA in big letters above it. The bottom button had the word TRAINS above the button. "What's a trains?" Himalaya asked. "I have no idea," Twig said, "but I plan to find out." "Let me see this," Himalaya said. She took the object out of Twig's talons and examined it carefully. She discovered there was a small piece of paper stuck to back of the object. The slip read DIMENSION REMOTE. USE WITH CAUTION in large letters. Himalaya gave the object back to Twig. "I don't think we should use this," Himalaya said. "Why?" Twig asked. "According to the slip of paper on the back, this 'remote' will allow us to hop from the two dimensions listed on it." She went back to slurping her soup. Twig turned the remote over and looked at the back. Himalaya was right. "If we can jump dimensions with this thing, then I'm going to test it!" Twig exclaimed. "No, don't-" but she was too late. Twig pressed the TRAINS button and a portal appeared in their house. Both Twig and Himalaya were too stunned to say anything. The portal had a glowing green fringe around it. Twig and Himalaya could see trees, grass, hills, and rails. Twig got closer and closer to the portal until he was on the other side. Himalaya could see him motioning for her to come through as well. Himalaya always though of Twig as a little brother that she never had. Himalaya stepped up to the portal and walked through. NOTE: Twig and Himalaya have appeared a day before the events in the episode Love Me Tender It was very chilly in the other dimension and the wind was so strong that it seemed as if the branches on a nearby tree were going to be ripped off the trunk.Twig was rubbing his talons together to warm up. "I didn't expect this dimension to be so cold," Twig said. Himalaya glanced at the portal and then at Twig. You're shivering a lot," Himalaya pointed out, "Let's come back when it's warmer." Himalaya turned around to go back home, just to see that the portal had disappeared. "Can you hand me the remote?" Himalaya asked. Twig gave her the remote and she hit the PYRRHIA button. Nothing happened. Himalaya kept pressing the button out of fear and frustration. Eventually, Himalaya got so frustrated with the remote doing nothing that she chucked the remote so far that she and Twig didn't see where it landed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE STUCK IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION WITHOUT ANYWAY TO GET BACK HOME!!!" Himalaya screamed. "Shhhh!" Twig whispered. "Don't shush me!" Himalaya yelled. Then Twig pointed at a black engine coming around the bend. Twig and Himalaya ducked just below the top so that they could see the engine, but not vice versa. From the other side of the tracks was a small, blue engine with the number 1 painted in yellow on his side. "What the heck are those things!?" Twig whispered to Himalaya. The two engines stopped close to each other to talk. "Hello Douglas," the blue engine said, "I heard it's supposed to snow overnight." "That's nice to know, Thomas." Replied the black engine. Then they chuffed away.Twig went down the hill and started digging a hole in its side. "What in three moons are you doing?" Himalaya asked. "I'm creating a shelter for us," Twig said, "Also,how about you go and hunt while I build?" And so she did. A while later, Himalaya had killed a sheep for herself and found some plants for Twig to eat. When she got back, the hole was not a crude shelter, but a large square room! There were two couches, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a wardrobe filled with fluffy bedsheets and quilts, and a bookshelf. Twig was lying down on one of the couches reading a thick book called ''The History of Sodor. ''Himalaya's jaw dropped at the sight of Twig's work. "HOW DID YOU BUILD ALL THIS IN JUST A FEW HOURS!?" Himalaya said almost yelling. "I didn't build this," Twig said, "I found it. According to my book, this place used to be a laboratory until it ran out of money, so they sealed and abandoned it." "Well you should eat your dinner," Himalaya said. Twig opened a drawer in the nightstand and put his dinner in it. "Cool, huh? Not only is it a table, but it also has food compartments!" Twig said. "Okay," Himalaya said. Twig kept on reading as he fed himself chives. "Wait, what's that!?" Himalaya yelled as she pointed at a cluster of similar photos. All five of the photos had the blurry outline of a TrickWing. "Is that a TrickWing?!" Twig said in a shocked tone. They looked at each other with their jaws hanging. Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions